Case Closed (Epilogue)
One hour later, Kiva is about to talk to Reia about Amora, but she is about to finish her talk to X-23, so Kiva said nothing. Reia: Are you sure about this new enemy, Laura? X-23: Yes. He maybe have a style of art, but there are other problems in there. Reia: Understood. Contact me if you see anything. - Laura nodded and used a transport station to a new location. Just then, Kiva decided to talk. Kiva: Well, Laura sure is in a hurry. Reia: That's because she's got a recon mission to look at. Anyway, what happened while I was in Dreamland? Kiva: Well... - A few minutes later... Reia: Hold on... Amora gave up? Kiva: Yeah and she's going to help us later. Reia: Against Zemo? Kiva: Well, I don't know. But she suddenly had a change of heart. Reia: I see. What else did she say? Kiva: She said that we should look out for the Dark Organization. Reia: I wonder... - Reia ran to the bridge and looked up the information for 'The Dark Organization'. Kiva quickly catch up and Reia was shocked to find a discovery. Reia: No match? What!? Kiva: Gosh... Reia: *sighs* Guess I have to do this hard way.. Is there any leads from Amora? Kiva: Well, she handed me this coordinated card. Reia: Wrapped in cloth?? Oh! I see. Quorra, can you pinpoint the location in these coordinates? - Reia placed the card into the terminal and Quorra scanned it. Quorra: It seems to be a new location within Gotham City. Reia: Gotham? Kiva: My guess is that someone is up to something in there. Reia: Maybe, but if we're going to find out what's going on, we should check for recent temeptures. Quorra: Already done. Judging by sub-zero tempertures, Mr. Freeze is on the move once more. Reia: Wait a minute... I thought villains like that are already defeated during the Rescue Ranger patrols. Quorra: There are rumors that only some are destined to return for their own reasons. Victor Fries is no exception. Reia: (Why would he be back at a time like this??) Kiva: He must be looking for a perfect blood donor match for Nora. Reia: Victor's wife... - Suddenly, Ratchet and a few others came to the bridge. Ratchet: I assuming the perfume case is closed? Reia: Yes, but we got another problem. Angela, see if you can match Nora Fries' blood donor across Gotham City. Angela: You got it, Reia. Ratchet: Whoa, slow down girls. What's going on here? Reia: To make this simple, Mr. Freeze is about to make his move. Kiva: Yeah. Ratchet: Huh... Mr. Freeze, haven't seen him since his recent distrust for Dr. Gero. Reia: Kiva and I think that his wife is in trouble danger. Ratchet: Nora Fries? She's still frozen, isn't she? Kiva: Well, yes. But-- Angela: Guys, you might want to look at this. - Angela showed the screen to the gang and they are shocked to find a very hard task at hand as the episode ends in a cliffhanger. Category:Scenes